


[Podfic] Misrule

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: "Well," Morgana said, looking pleased, "Maybe Arthur won't actually throw the tourney this year."





	[Podfic] Misrule

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Misrule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46197) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in April 2009.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3200904101.zip)**

29:39

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
